I'll Love You Forever
by secretwishes527
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Truten. Goten knows he has feelings for Trunks..unhealthy feelings. What will he do to protect his best friend, and how does this affect Trunks? Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walked next to Trunks, wondering what he was thinking about. We had just finished classes for the week at the university, and he seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. I quickly looked away, but not before he caught me looking at him.

"What?" he asked, a playful grin on his lips.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

He shrugged, never losing the smile.

"What're you so happy about?" I finally asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Nothing," he teased.

I playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon Trunks, please?" I gave him my best big-eyed look.

Trunks laughed. "OK, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. Got it?" I nodded eagerly. He leaned in to my ear. "I hacked into the university's grading files," he whispered.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You got into—"

I was cut off by Trunks' hand over my mouth. "Shut up," he hissed, glancing at the people around us suspiciously, "do you want someone to hear?"

"Sorry," I tried to say through his hand. Trunks shook his head and removed his hand.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the apartment we shared. It was on the seventh floor, quite nice. After high school ended, Trunks insisted we get a place for ourselves. I was planning to just stay at home, as I couldn't afford my own place, but Trunks found this cozy apartment near the university and dragged me and my stuff in. Of course, he had already paid the rent for a year in advance to keep me from trying to pay my share.

Trunks unlocked the door and we went in.

"I'm going to take a shower, Chibi. Order some dinner or something," Trunks called over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom.

"Okay," I responded, going to my room to change out of the school uniform. After throwing on some jeans and a loose fitting shirt, I fell onto my bed.

I had been having sleepless night lately, plagued by thoughts of Trunks. Bad thoughts. I knew I was gay, but I never thought it was for my best friend. Every moment, I wanted to jump him and kiss him passionately. Or at least tell him my feelings.

But I couldn't. It wasn't that I was afraid of how he would react. I could care less if he disowned me. I was more afraid that he would share my feelings. The chances were slim, I'll admit, but they were still there. And if he loved me too, then I would ruin everything.

Trunks simply couldn't be gay. He was to run the largest company in the world, Capsule Corporation. As its president, he was sure to be on the news, sure to be the idol of every businessman. I couldn't ruin his image with my petty emotions.

I heard the bathroom door open and cursed myself for taking to long. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone on my table. I dialed the memorized number for pizza.

"----'s Pizza, how may I help you?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, I'd like 10 extra large pizzas, all deluxe please."

The woman paused. "Would you care for any drinks?" she finally asked.

"Five liters of Dr. Pepper would be nice, thanks."

"Your total comes to 250 zenni, may I have your address?"

I told her where we lived and hung up.

Trunks poked his head into my room just then. "When's it coming?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging.

He sighed. "You should've asked, I'm starving."

"It wouldn't have made a difference if I asked," I replied, walking past him into the hallway. "It'd be the same time." I saw Trunks had nothing on except a towel, which was wrapped loosely around his waist. "Can't you put some clothes on?" I asked, irritated that I was being turned on.

Trunks looked down at himself. "Sure, if that's what you want." He left, muttering about how hungry he was.

I stood in the hallway, staring at his closed door. I could feel myself getting hard, just because Trunks wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, his damp chest helped, and that wet hair. I shook myself. I couldn't think like this. At this rate, I'd be sure to accidentally lose control.

No, I could hurt Trunks' future. I couldn't stay here. If I did, I would only ruin my best friend's life. I had to leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next day, Saturday, to sun pouring through the blinds, which I had forgotten to close last night. Great, now I'll have striped tan lines across my face, I thought while pulling myself out of bed.

From what I could smell, Trunks was already awake and had tea brewing. I stumbled into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, sipping tea and reading a newspaper.

He looked up when I came in and started laughing. "Chibi, your hair," he gasped, "your hair's all on one side!"

My hands automatically went up to my mass of black hair. It did feel lopsided. "Oh shut up," I grumbled, still drowsy.

Trunks chuckled some more before setting his paper down and watching me. "You want me to help you? You look a little wobbly."

I shook my head. "No, I just need some caffeine." I pulled a mug from the cabinet and poured myself a cup of tea. I sniffed it before taking a swallow. "Mmm, jasmine." I took a seat across from Trunks. "So what're you going to do today?" I asked, my mind finally beginning to wake from its sleepy stupor.

"Finish my homework, do some paperwork, nothing really," he answered. "Why, did you have something in mind?"

Perfect, I thought. "No, I was just wondering. I'm going to buy groceries after breakfast."

I had come up with a plan last night long after Trunks had gone to sleep. I didn't particularly like it, but nothing else would have worked.

We talked a bit about random things, school, work, life. I would really miss it. After a few minutes, Trunks stood and walked to the counter.

"Chibi," he said, "catch." I turned just in time to snatch his credit card from the air. "For groceries."

"Oh come on, I can pay for them," I retorted, flicking the card back at him.

He caught it and fixed me with one of his glares, inherited from Vegeta no doubt. "I don't want you to." He threw it back at me, but this time with more force and it hit me on the forehead.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing the sting.

Trunks snickered. "That's what you get. I'll see you later, I'm going to finish some work." With that, he disappeared into his room and shut the door.

I changed into a shirt and jeans, as it was early spring and not too cold. "I'm leaving," I yelled before closing the front door.

Outside, a gentle breeze was blowing. The sky was blue, not one cloud in sight. I inhaled deeply, loving the crisp air. Spring was my favorite season. Life everywhere, and new lives being made. As if to prove my point, a pair of birds landed on a nearby telephone pole and chirped at me.

I grinned before walking to the store. True to my word, I did buy groceries. But after that, I took an extra trip of my own. After capsulizing the bags of food, I jogged to CC. Before climbing over its tall gates, I dropped my power level as low as I could to avoid detection by Vegeta.

I crept around the walls, avoiding the security cameras. I knew exactly where they all were from the many times Trunks and I had snuck out as kids. Finally, I made it to the back, where a large room jutted out of the building.

After making sure it was empty, I picked the lock on the window and jumped in. It was Bulma's lab. Tools littered the floor and parts of experiments covered every wall. How was I supposed to find anything in this mess?

I searched around for a few minutes and finally found it buried beneath a pile of papers. I picked up the metal collar and slipped it in my pocket. The collar was small but would grow to accommodate whatever it was called upon to surround.

With that done, I crept back out the window, closed it, and ran home. When I arrived, Trunks' door was still closed, a sign that he was working. I put the groceries away and started lunch.

Trunks came out of his room while I cooked and helped me out. We spent the rest of the day in our separate rooms. I told him I was going to do my homework, but actually was figuring the collar out.

It was some silver metal. I didn't like it one bit, but it was vital if my plan was to succeed. A key hung on it, and I slid it off. It didn't seem too hard to use. I stowed it in my desk drawer.

After dinner, I took out the beer I had bought at the store. Trunks eyed the packs suspiciously.

"That's a lot of liquor," he commented.

I grinned at him. "Come on, let's take a break this weekend. Have a little fun?"

"I'm not sure, Chibi…"

"Oh come on, Trunks," I urged, ripping a pack open, "just a few."

He hesitated. "Ok, but only a few."

I grinned inwardly and picked up the cases. "Let's watch a movie or something."

Trunks followed and sat on the couch as I popped a DVD in. I joined him on the couch as the movie started and popped open a few cans. I handed him one and took one for myself.

As the movie played, Trunks forgot what he was drinking and asked for more. I gladly gave him more. While Trunks got more and more drunk, I limited my alcohol consumption. But every time he finished a can, I would set my unfinished one down on the table and open another one to give the impression I had finished one too.

After about three hours, Trunks had passed out on the couch. I stopped the movie and cleaned up our mess of cans. I quickly packed a duffel bag of my belongings. I couldn't bring too much if I wanted to move quickly.

I stood at the door to my room. _Goodbye room_. I quietly shut the door and set my bag down at the front door. I peeked in the living room to see Trunks still sleeping soundly.

I walked to the closet and took out a blanket which I wrapped around my best friend. I kneeled by his face, memorizing every feature I knew so well. His lavender hair spilled across his eyes and I gently tucked it behind his ear. A tear ran down my cheek.

Before I could change my mind, I left him and went to the front door. I pulled the metal collar out of my pocket. I knew it would restrain my ki, limiting me to the strength of a human's. Bulma had originally invented it in case of another Saiyan attack.

I rolled the small key around in my palm. _I have to do this._ I concentrated a small amount of ki into my palm and watched as the metal melted and evaporated under the massive amount of energy. There, now the only key that could open this collar no longer existed. If I put the collar on, it could never be taken off.

I stood at the front door, my duffel bag on the ground. I looked around at all the familiar objects of my home. But I couldn't stay. I couldn't hurt Trunks.

But what if leaving was the wrong choice? A picture of Trunks sleeping on the couch with no clue what was going on flashed into my mind. He would wake up the next morning expecting me passed out next to him. But I wouldn't be there. Would he hurt?

I held the collar out in front of me, as if waiting for an answer. But none came. Should I do this?


	3. Chapter 3

nana16 : Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and please keep reading!

Chapter 3:

Should I do this?

The question stormed my mind like a thousand winds until I felt dizzy. I thought about Trunks, so pure and…right. I couldn't taint him with my gay-ness (is that a word?). The answer to my question was clear.

I lowered my head and slipped the cold metal of the collar around my neck. I shivered when it clasped with a click sounding of finality. Immediately, my power level plummeted dangerously low, but it evened out, leaving me weaker than I had expected. But this was the only way. Trunks, or any one else for that matter, would never be able to find me with this low energy level. I could hide in a big city, where my ki could be hidden among the mass of people.

I bent over and picked up the duffel bag. It was much heavier than I remembered it to be. Must be the energy loss affecting my strength.

I rode the elevator to the ground floor. I usually took the stairs since the elevator took so long, but I doubted I could carry my bag and myself down seven flights of stairs faster than the elevator with my low ki.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I rushed out of the building and hailed a taxi. I had to get as far away as I could as soon as possible in case Tousan or Gohan sensed the ki drop. Or in the unlikely event that Trunks woke up, although he'd probably be too drunk to walk. I felt bad for giving him the headache he'd have in the morning.

"Where to, sir?" the taxi driver asked after I had climbed into the backseat.

"Train station." It was the easiest way to travel inexpensively.

"Sure thing," he replied and the taxi began moving.

I craned my neck to try and see our apartment, but it was too high for me to get one last glimpse. A few tears strayed down my cheeks. Couldn't I be allowed at least one last look at the home I would never return to?

From the darkness of the taxi, I watched the people walking the streets. Some were business men, returning home from a late day at work. Some were bums begging for money or finding shelter for the night. And some were couples, holding hands and smiling secret smiles whose meaning only they knew. The tears kept rolling.

The driver pulled into the train station entrance and I paid my fare. "Good night buddy," he said as he drove away.

"Bye," I whispered, not sure who I was speaking to.

The train station was empty except for a couple security guards and custodians. I walked to the only open ticket booth and scanned the list of departing trains. The one leaving in a few minutes was going to East City. That should be far enough to hide my ki.

I bought a ticket and boarded the train. Other than me, only a few sleeping old men were on the train. Ten minutes later, it pulled out of the station into the bright lights of the outskirts of West City.

With my forehead pressed against the cool glass window, I stared at the passing buildings, each illuminated brightly. The train picked up speed, leaving West City, my home, and Trunks behind. When West City was a small light in the distance, I leaned back and shut my eyes. Silent tears slid from beneath closed eyelids.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke to the sound of an electronic voice. "Arriving at East City in ten minutes." I didn't remember falling asleep.

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and absently glanced around the train. The few passengers were standing and gathering their bags by them. Outside, the beginnings of dawn could be seen as a blend of red and yellows in the distant sky.

When the train pulled into the station, I grabbed my duffle bag and got off. The train station was basically still empty as bleary eyed night-shift workers were replaced by energetic smiling employees.

I passed a hot dog stand and bought three. It wasn't nearly enough for a Saiyan—even one with reduced energy—but it would have to do. I wasn't rich like Trunks, and the little money I had had to be saved for somewhere to live.

I walked out of the train station into the fresh air of morning dew. The air wasn't as crisp in the city as it was in the country, but I didn't mind. Air was air, no matter where you breathed it. Cars held up in traffic blocked the main street so I decided to walk instead of hail of taxi. I had no destination in mind anyway.

An hour later, I had wandered into a less crowded portion of the city. Here, parents rushed around clutching the tiny hands of their children, scolding them for being late for school. Judging from the apartments, I thought it to be a residential area. This could be a good place to live.

Scanning the surroundings, I spotted a small diner at the end of the street. As luck would have it, the owners were hiring. I immediately entered and asked to speak to the owner. I waited at a table as she disappeared through a back door.

A few moments later, a slightly balding man appeared where the waitress had left to. The waitress, who followed behind him, whispered something in his ear and his eyes flicked to me.

I swallowed loudly. I was always nervous at job interviews, probably one of the reasons I never secured one. "Hello, sir," I greeted, standing and shaking the owner's hand. "My name is Go…han," I lied. Never much of a good liar either.

He smiled and shook my hand. "Firm grip," he commented of the handshake. "That shows strength in a young man. I'm Mr. Smith(lack of imagination here…). I hear you are looking for a job?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, I can do whatever you'd like."

He chuckled. "Well, this job isn't too demanding. We're actually in need of a dishwasher."

"Oh, I see," I murmured, put off by the fact that dishwashing was all he needed. I was hoping to be a waiter or something. Any position would earn more than dishwashing. But thinking back on what I had seen in the city, no other places were hiring, and I was probably lucky to find any job so quickly. "I'll take it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, son? I wouldn't want you to be indecisive and quit on me in a few days."

"No sir," I reassured him, "I'm a loyal and hard worker."

He paused, appearing to think it through. "All right then, report back here tomorrow, and we'll see how you do."

"Thank you sir," I gushed, shaking his hand again and bowing slightly. "Thank you very much."

I left the diner, happy with my new job. It wasn't much, but it would pay for housing expenses. I could probably find a night job to pay for food.

I stood on the sidewalk and looked down at my duffel bag. "I guess it's time to find a new home," I muttered.

As it started getting dark, I finally found a shabby little one roomed apartment a few blocks away from the diner. The place wasn't pretty, but it came with a bed, two towels, and was cheap. I dropped my duffel off, showered, and changed. As there was nothing for me to do in the dreary little apartment, I decided to wander the city streets.

It turned out to be the wrong choice.

Everywhere I looked, people were walking together. No one walked alone. I was the only one. And everyone was smiling. Only I frowned.

That thought made me chuckle bitterly. Me, Son Goten, frowning? Who would have thought…

When my stomach's grumbling was loud enough for people nearby to hear, I found a place to eat. I tucked myself away in a corner and ordered my food, not too much as I couldn't afford a full Saiyan meal yet.

While the food was prepared, my eyes wandered the restaurant. There were many couples. You could tell the girls had dressed up because many of them tugged uncomfortably at the bottoms of their tight shirts. The guys seemed to have had quite a time choosing clothes too, because most of them wore clothes that clashed. For example, one guy wore a pink sweater and maroon pants. What kind of person wears that combination?

But the important thing was that they were happy. No matter how uncomfortable or nervous they were, it was evident that they were happy to be there.

My food arrived and I devoured it hungrily. I hadn't eaten since those three hotdogs at the train station. I quickly paid my bill and fled from the happy couples. I didn't belong there either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It has been almost a month since I ran away. I'm doing much better now. My boss at the diner promoted me to a waiter, so that I can work longer hours with better pay. The apartment isn't looking too bad either. I bought a ratty armchair that doesn't feel too lumpy after you get used to it. Overall, I have made progress.

After work one day, near dinner time, I was walking through the city again when I passed by the giant television in the center of East City. Every major city has one mounted high up on a building so everyone can be notified when important events happen.

Well, I was walking past it, and I noticed a pretty large crowd gathered underneath. The TV usually plays commercials and advertisements since nothing too big has happened lately. My curiosity got the best of me and I glanced at the enormous screen. What I saw made my heart stop.

Really, I'm betting it actually skipped a beat. Trunks' face, enlarged 100 times, flashed on the screen. He stood on a podium it seemed, and I could see Bulma and my family behind him. I hurried closer so I could hear.

"—5,000 zenni," he was saying when I got close enough to hear. "Call Capsule Corporation or bring him here if you find him. Thank you," he finished, walking off screen.

Then the screen displayed a still picture…of me. And that was the second time that day my heart stopped. I'll probably have a heart attack soon.

The picture was recent and showed me laughing into the camera, grinning what was dubbed the Son grin. I could tell it was edited. Not because it looked it. No, the picture looked great. But I knew that instead of the black background they had put, there should be green fields with Grandpa Gohan's small cabin in the back. The skies behind my head should have been blue and broken only with soft white clouds. And Trunks should have been next to me, his beautiful lavender hair lightly swaying in the gentle breeze, a content smile on his face.

"—I want that money," I heard a woman behind me say.

"Yeah, all you have to do is find some kid named Goten Son," a man replied.

"They said he probably wasn't dead," she continued. "He can't hide forever. Someone's bound to find him and get that 5,000 zenni."

I stiffened and casually pulled my hood over my head, holding the front down to obscure my face. With my neck bent, I pushed out of the crowd, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

So Trunks had sent out a message for me. Now everyone would be looking for my face. I knew I couldn't return to my job, where the boss knew me well by now.

I found an empty street and leaned against a building wall. I felt heavy, weighed down with an incredible burden. Trunks' face kept visualizing in my mind. It was serious, but I, who had known him since we were babies, could read his eyes. And the only emotion they held was pain.

I groaned as I thought about it. When Trunks woke in the morning from his drunken stupor, he must have thought he did something to scare me away. It was obvious to me he took the blame entirely on himself.

That made me feel crappy. I had thought my intentions were good, but look what happened. I not only distanced myself and crushed my own heart, I hurt Trunks more than I thought possible by this simple act.

I pushed off the wall and wandered down the street, no particular place in mind. I felt so bad by now, I just wanted to go back and tell Trunks it wasn't his fault. Except a part of me wouldn't let me do that. I felt torn.

I heard loud music from down the street and looked up to see the flashing lights of a bar sign. Just what I needed.

After making sure my face was hidden, I entered and plopped down at the bar. I ordered the strongest alcoholic beverage I could think of, hoping to drink away my problems. I know, immature, but would you have done differently?

Three hours later, I could barely see, my vision was so impaired. I paid my bill and stumbled out of the bar into the night. I zigzagged down the darkened street, hiccupping and singing softly. At least I didn't feel sad anymore. Actually, I didn't feel anything. Ah, the benefits of alcohol.

I was wandering past a dark alley when two guys jumped out of nowhere and pushed me into it. In my weakened ki state, not to mention alcohol impaired, I provided no resistance. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley.

About five guys surrounded me, all looking pretty tough.

"Leave me alone," I slurred, hoping they could understand me. "I don't have any money."

One of them, the leader I supposed, laughed. "Don't worry hon, we don't want your money. You have something else we want…"

He gestured to his lackeys and they began closing the circle. Suddenly, my arms and legs were grabbed and I was soon pinned to the ground, face digging into the gravel. I felt hands all over me as my clothes were ripped off. I kicked and bit, but it didn't make a difference.

Hands held my arms down as other hands spread my now bare legs. "Stop," I moaned in pain, the hands bruising my skin.

The leader chuckled from above me. "Don't worry, my pet, I'll take good care of you." The sound of a zipper reached my ears, and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this chapter isn't very good! But I felt I needed to put something! If you review…'hint hint' I'll post the next one faster:D

To my lovely reviewers! Sorry I haven't acknowledged you guys, but just for the record…I LOVE YOU:D

Nia-sama: thanks for reviewing! Please keep reading and tell me what you think!

airatainted: Thanks!

daisy.insane-angel: Thanks for your compliment and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Akito Souma: I understand how you hate how Goten keeps getting raped in all the fics. I have to agree that saddens me too, but don't worry, Goten doesn't really remember it (as you'll soon see). I admit Goten is a bit out of character here. I wasn't trying to make him feminine, but I couldn't get him to show his emotions without violence. Since he was sad most of the time and not angry, I didn't want him to turn into someone dangerous or anything, so the lucky kid got to cry :D. Thanks so much for your review! The feedback is amazing! It means so much to get something more than "keep up the good work" (not that that's bad of course).

Everyone who hasn't reviewed: grr…get a move on! All you have to do is click the little button 'pleads'

Chapter 6:

I shivered. A rock cut into my wrist as I tried to wrap my arms around myself. And what was that noise? More voices…wouldn't stop…

I opened my eyes in a daze, immediately feeling a throb in my head. An alley? Through the small opening, I could see cars passing on the street. Sunlight lit up the alley slightly, peeking in through the narrow opening between the tall buildings.

In a rush, last night's events returned and I turned, throwing up. I don't remember it too well, but the few times I regained consciousness weren't pleasant. I pushed myself to a sitting position, realizing I wasn't wearing clothes. They lay around my bruised and battered body, dirty and grimy. With painful slowness, I got dressed and stood, holding the wall for support. My head hurt more than ever.

I stumbled into the street and pulled my hood up to avoid prying eyes. I eventually hobbled to my apartment, where a cop stood outside the entrance talking to the owner. I quickly crept around the building and listened in on their conversation.

"—sure it's him," the owner was saying, ruffling through some papers. "Here, look. His name's the same, and I'm quite sure he looks the same."

A pause as the policeman looked through the papers. "Alright, I'll watch the entrance for a few hours," he said gruffly.

The owner was practically hysterical. "Don't you get it? I'm sure this is Son Goten, the one they're looking for. What if he comes back and you're not here? I can't restrain him by myself, and I certainly won't give up that cash reward!"

"Look here," the cop practically growled, "we've received reports about this missing Son Goten ever since the announcement. The nation's hysterical to him, and you're certainly not the first to claim to have found him. I repeat, I'll watch for a few hours."

The owner shot a venomous look at the cop, who was unfazed, and left, stomping away angrily, muttering to himself. The cop waited on the steps, his eyes scanning the street.

Normal POV

Goten cursed his luck. Great, now he couldn't get into his apartment. No doubt after the cop left, the owner would watch his apartment like a hawk. And he lived on the third floor, making it difficult to break in. Goten sighed and slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

He waited for hours, until the sun was almost set again and still the cop waited. Finally, as the cop left, the owner returned, standing guard over the door. Goten's stomach rumbled, but he refused to abandon his post. All through the night the owner stood, and in the morning, someone else came to take his watch. After another day of this, Goten despaired. He simply could not go another day without food.

Goten weakly pushed himself up and staggered away, dizzy from hunger and pain. He didn't know how much more he could take. He spent that day looking for a job, but no one would take him. He wouldn't have taken himself either. He was dirty and had no ID on himself, as it had been stolen along with his wallet. Not to mention he refused to ever lower his hood, in case someone recognized him.

Two days later, Goten still had not secured a job. He had no money and was starving. He wandered around the streets at night, dreaming he was inside one of the fancy restaurants he passed, eating comfortably without any fear…with Trunks. Despite his dizzy state, he forced himself away from those thoughts concerning Trunks.

That night, when the city had quieted down, Goten found an alley and lay down, curling into a tight ball for heat. The sound of footsteps made him tense in fear, memories of the gang rape flooding his mind.

The footsteps passed but then returned. Goten opened his eyes to see a young man slightly older than him staring at him. He instinctively shied away, wishing the stranger would leave. He didn't want trouble.

"Hey," the stranger greeted. Goten didn't respond and the stranger sighed. "Look, you seem like you need some help getting back on your feet. My name's Kaiyo. Do you want me to buy you some food?"

Goten's wide eyes stared unblinkingly into Kaiyo's. Then it was as if a dam had broken. He released all the tension and stress built up since leaving Trunks. It showed in his eyes and Kaiyo saw the pain and hurt in Goten's eyes.

Kaiyo smiled at Goten reassuringly, reaching a hand out to the dark haired boy. "Come on, we can go back to my place, and you can have a place to stay for the night."

Although Goten's innocence had been bruised, he was so desperate for a friend that he couldn't resist the offer. He needed help, and he knew it. Goten reached out and grasped Kaiyo's hand weakly. Kaiyo smiled sincerely and easily pulled Goten to his feet.

"So what's your name?" Kaiyo asked as he led Goten out of the alley. "Hey wait, you're the guy they're looking for," Kaiyo suddenly cried.

Goten tensed, prepared to run. Kaiyo sensed this and grabbed Goten's arm. "Hey, don't worry buddy. I won't tell, I promise."

Goten hesitated. Could he trust this stranger? But the promise of food was alluring, and he followed Kaiyo to his apartment, resting his fate in the stranger's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

HANNIBAL LECTER7878781: thanks!

Chapter 7:

Goten woke slowly for the first time in almost a week. There were no loud cars or horns to wake him as they sped by him in the street. No rocks jutted into his ribs. Best of all, he had no fear of the gang. He opened his eyes lazily and looked around the living room. Kaiyo had pulled out the couch's bed and let him sleep there.

It was decorated simply, enough to please but not suffocating. Goten liked the simplicity. He stretched his arms over his head, grinning at the luxury of having a bed.

He heard a door open and a moment later, Kaiyo stepped into the room, wearing only boxers with his hair disheveled. Goten took in Kaiyo's appearance, having not seen him well in the dim light last night. Kaiyo was taller than Goten with the same jet black hair. Except his cascaded down his back, right now in tangled waves. His eyes were black too, much like Goten's. Overall, with his sharp cheekbones and eyebrows that cast a slight shadow over his eyes, his expression was tough.

"Hey Goten," Kaiyo greeted, smiling when he saw Goten was awake.

Goten smiled back and got out of bed, saying, "Good morning."

"Come have breakfast," Kaiyo invited, tilting his head toward the kitchen.

Goten couldn't believe his luck. Kaiyo had fed him last night, and he would provide breakfast as well? He followed Kaiyo like an eager puppy in the pants and shirt Kaiyo lent him last night.

Kaiyo turned on the stove and pulled out pots and pans. Goten stood by awkwardly, unsure. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure, crack some eggs into a bowl."

Goten opened the refrigerator and took out the egg carton. Then he took out an egg and held it over a bowl. But how to crack it? He let go and the egg smashed into the bottom of the bowl. Oops.

Kaiyo looked at him quizzically. "Not a kitchen person, huh?" he laughed upon seeing the mess of egg and shell in the bowl. "How about you sit over there and I'll cook?"

Goten nodded, relieved. "Never really learned how," he offered as an apology.

After Kaiyo had breakfast set at the table, they dug in heartily, Goten's mouth watering at the delicious sights and smells. Goten sat back, patting his belly contentedly. There wasn't nearly enough food to fill a Saiyan, but it was more than Goten had had in the past week combined.

He helped clear and wash the dishes, and afterwards, the two retreated to the living room, where the folded the bed back into the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay," Goten said, seeing that as his cue to leave.

Kaiyo sighed. "You know, you don't have to. It doesn't look like you're doing too well, and I'd be happy to lend you my apartment for a bit."

Goten shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be a bother. It gets lonely here sometimes. Having a roommate would be nice."

Goten hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't have a job or any money."

Kaiyo waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I think I can find you a job. Except…" he bit his lip, "you might not like the work."

"Anything's fine," Goten said eagerly. "As long as it pays."

"Oh it pays," Kaiyo chuckled. "How about this, I'll take you to the place and you decide if you want the job then?"

"Sure," Goten shrugged, "I'll probably take it. So what kind of job is it?"

"Wait 'till we get there."

The two took the bus as it was raining outside. They got off in a few minutes and hurried into a building. Goten shook out his hair and looked up once they were in the dry safety of the building. "Woah," he whispered. They were inside what appeared to be a club. Goten hadn't gone to many, only when Trunks took him, but he could tell this was no ordinary club. By the looks of the poles, this was a strip club.

It was empty that early in the morning, but Kaiyo led the way into a hallway and knocked on a door. "Yeah?" a voice inside said.

Kaiyo opened the door and Goten followed him in. "Hey boss, it's me," Kaiyo said to a man behind a large desk.

The man, who wore black clothes and looked quite handsome, smiled. "What are you doing here so early?"

Kaiyo pulled Goten in front of him. "I found you a new … employee."

The man raised an eyebrow at the word but said nothing, his eyes running Goten over. Goten shivered at the look, feeling exposed despite the clothes he wore. "What's your name, son?"

"Goten," he mumbled, seeing that making up a name wouldn't work as Kaiyo already knew his real name.

The boss opened his mouth to speak but Kaiyo cut him off. "Hey Goten, why don't you wait in the hallway for a sec?"

Goten tilted his head to the side but obeyed, leaning against the wall outside. Kaiyo closed the door after them, and Goten heard him talking to the boss, but he couldn't make out the words. A while later, Kaiyo emerged with a happy grin.

"Looks like you've got yourself a job," he announced. "Oh, and don't worry, Peas won't turn you in. He doesn't need that reward money, and we're all loyal here."

Goten thanked him, then asked, "What will I be doing here?"

Kaiyo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, I don't know," Goten shrugged, "I'm not good at making drinks, but I could be the custodian or something."

"No," Kaiyo laughed, "we already have those. You're going to be a dancer!"

Goten froze. "A-a dancer?" he stuttered. "You mean…a s-strip d-dancer?"

Kaiyo nodded. "That's right. Unless you don't want to, of course."

Goten thought about it, but the decision was obvious. He had nothing, only the clothes he had on his back the day he left his apartment. If he was offered a job, he had to take it, no matter the type of work. Besides, a strip bar would be the last place anyone would look for him, sweet innocent Goten.

"I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was Friday, the day of his first performance. He had been learning from Kaiyo all week, and finally, the instructor had announced Goten ready. Goten stood in front of the mirror in Kaiyo's bedroom, applying makeup to his wide black eyes. His hair had already been tamed, well as tamed as his hair could be. It swept like a black flame into the air, frozen with gel.

Kaiyo walked into the room and sat on the bed. He looked at Goten's reflection in the mirror and whistled. "Looking good."

In spite of himself, Goten blushed and grinned shyly at Kaiyo through the mirror. He continued to apply the eyeliner as Kaiyo watched, the more experienced man making suggestions now and then.

When Goten finished, Kaiyo grabbed their coats and they made their way to the bar. "I'll help you get ready, then I'll be in the front watching," Kaiyo said as they entered the bar.

Goten remembered Kaiyo wasn't dancing that night. He nodded, nervousness beginning to bloom in his stomach. The next hour passed much too quickly for Goten's liking. Before he knew it, Kaiyo was helping him slip the black mask over his eyes and wishing him good luck, leaving him with the other performers.

"Don't worry, kid," a nearby fellow dancer said to Goten, "I've seen you dance, and you're something--they'll love you."

Goten answered with a nervous grin and a shy thanks. All too soon, his name was being called, and he followed an attendant backstage. From his place behind the curtains, he watched the dancer ahead of him.

He was nearing the end of his act. He was completely naked by now, striding to the poll at the center of the stage, his back to the audience and presenting them with a view of his backside. He wound his legs around the poll, hung on with his head, and did an incredibly flexible backbend. The lights blacked out with him in this pose.

Goten's eyes adjusted just in time to see the dancer hurry off the dark stage before the lights came back on. The dancer winked at Goten before disappearing to the dressing rooms.

"—our newest dancer," the announcer was saying, "—Son Goten!"

Goten swallowed past the lump in his throat and wet his lips as Kaiyo had instructed him to do before striding on to the stage with a confidence he didn't feel. The lights slowly came back on, displaying Goten with his black mask over his eyes, one arm raised his and one curled behind it.

A few catcalls came from audience members as they spotted Goten, his body curved in an alluring pose. The familiar music started and Goten began moving, twisting his body to the beat. His first moves were hesitant and clumsy to his dismay. A loud cheer came from the back, and Goten's eyes flew to the person. Kaiyo's black eyes encouraged him from the shadows. He flashed a smile to Goten and nodded for him to continue.

That small bit of familiarness out in a crowd of foreign strangers gave Goten the comfort he needed to overcome his stage fright. His body moved with a mind of its own—it twirled, swayed, and bent easily, enticing the audience. Goten saw the men in the front row, saw how their eyes watched him with need, and he felt powerful knowing he had such control over them. They needed him, and he could satisfy their expectations, but first, he would make them wait.

With painful slowness, he unbuttoned the top button of his tight black jacket. The audience called loud encouragement, and Goten unbuttoned the second one. After a few seconds, his upper chest had been bared, his unblemished white skin, sparkling with a light sheen of glittering, showing through. A few more second and hoots later, Goten had completely unbuttoned the jacket. In one graceful movement, he slipped his arms from it and ripped it from his body, twirling it once over his head before tossing it backstage, where an attendant caught it from behind the curtains.

The crowd was roaring for more by now. Goten sought out Kaiyo's black eyes and found them smiling with pride. He danced with a passion that captured the already excited crowd. He had gained control over his embarrassment at being naked during the sessions of training with Kaiyo. He learned to push it into the back of his mind, focusing solely on his performance, and not the opinion of others.

Right before the music ended, he slipped his black thong off, wagged his hips seductively, and gracefully seated himself on the raised stage, placing his hands behind him and throwing his head back as if in a moment of ecstasy. The lights brightened suddenly before abruptly going out, leaving the image of Goten's last enticing pose burnt into every audience member's eyes.

Goten rushed offstage in the darkness where the attendant handed him his clothes. The next dancer, the man who had talked to him in the dressing room, patted him on the back as he passed.

Kaiyo was waiting in the dressing room. "Goten," he exclaimed when the door opened, "you were amazing!"

Goten blushed and fumbled with his mask. "Y-You think so?"

Kaiyo stepped closer and smoothly helped Goten whisk off the mask. "Of course! You're such a natural."

Goten wasn't sure how to take this: he was glad he was good at pole dancing, but was that what he wanted to be good at? "I…thanks."

Kaiyo grinned and wrapped his arm around Goten's back. "Come on, babe, let's go celebrate."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next few weeks flew by. Goten performed almost daily, sometimes alone and sometimes with other dancers. The audience immediately fell in love with his young, toned body and his wild, untamable hair. Many sent requests for him to join them in their beds for large sums of money. Goten blushed at every one, shaking his head frantically at the suggestions.

It was right after one of these requests that Kaiyo made his own. The two were in a dressing room. They lounged on one of the couches in the corners, both done performing for the night. A few other men milled around, chatting and dressing.

Kaiyo watched Goten blush upon reading yet another man's request. Goten quickly crumpled up the paper and tossed it at the trashcan across the room, the paper sailing in smoothly. "You know, Goten," Kaiyo said slowly, in thought, "you can make great money doing things like that."

Goten turned to his new friend with a confused look. "Like what, Kaiyo? Throwing paper?"

Kaiyo smiled at his innocence. "No, I meant what the paper said."

The look was replaced by one of embarrassment and refusal. "No way, it's dirty. I would never sell myself to some stranger."

Kaiyo sighed, but he was still thinking.

That night, the two lay in bed, the darkness of the night lit by the cool light of the full moon. Goten stared at it through the open window.

"Goten," Kaiyo said.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about something. I know you're not into 'selling yourself' as you so nicely put it, but what I have to propose isn't exactly that. I'll be blunt. I want us to do a film."

"A film?" Goten echoed.

"Yeah. It would be with me, not some stranger. You wouldn't even know you were being filmed really. They pay big for these things, and I know we'll be a huge hit. What do you say, buddy?"

Goten lay motionless, his breath shallow. He blinked and the image of the moon appeared red on his closed eyelids. He opened them again, but instead of the white orb, Trunks' ice blue eyes stared at him, confused, angry, but caring most of all. Goten shook his head, dissolving the precious image.

"Goten?" Kaiyo asked, not sure if Goten was still awake.

"Yeah, Kaiyo," Goten breathed, "I'll do it." _For you, Trunks._


	10. Chapter 10

Warning! This chapter is a bit graphic (I don't know your standards…). How much can you take?

"Good," Kaiyo whispered, suddenly shifting closer.

My breath caught, and I ripped my gaze away from the moon. Kaiyo's face was close to mine, and I saw that his eyes were half closed. One of Kaiyo's hands found mine beneath the covers, twining our fingers together tightly. I felt frozen, almost as if I was watching the scene from another place.

"Goten." Kaiyo was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck a moment before he leaned down and planted a kiss there.

I jumped, the kiss being the stimulant needed for me to regain my senses. Kaiyo backed away, looking slightly confused, before his expression changed to determination and he moved back in.

"Kaiyo," I murmured, uncertain of his intent yet not wanting to hurt his feelings if I was wrong. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Goten, just relax." One of his legs pressed against mine, rubbing slowly. "Let me take care of you…"

My mind reeled at his words. I wanted to push him off, tell him to leave me alone, but I only lay there as if helpless and submissive. Kaiyo took my inactivity as a gesture to continue and attacked my neck again.

He sucked on the sensitive skin there, and a moan escaped me. I clasped my lips together to prevent it happening again. Kaiyo's hands roaming over my body made me imagine they were Trunks' hands, roughened and calloused from years of hard training yet gentle and sensual.

Kaiyo's breathing quickened, and mine was quick to follow. He moved so he was almost laying on top of me, still sucking and licking my neck and rubbing his hands under my shirt and across my chest.

"K-Kaiyo, stop," I protested weakly, my body responding to the unfamiliar yet pleasant feelings created by Kaiyo's mouth and hands despite my mind's panic.

"Hush baby," he whispered, his breath cool against my wet neck. I shivered involuntarily. The movement encouraged Kaiyo, and he lifted arms and shirt over my head, tossing the shirt carelessly to the ground.

A small whimper escaped my lips, but I knew this had already gone too far for us to stop. My body betrayed me and I felt an erection developing.

Kaiyo must have sensed this for he reached down and quickly relieved me of my pajama pants and boxers, throwing them on the ground to join the shirt. He dug a knee between my legs and forced them apart, eyeing my partial erection with satisfaction. "Good boy," he whispered, his dark eyes staring straight into mine.

Without meaning to, I moaned loudly and wrapped a hand around his shoulder as if I were a drowning man and Kaiyo my stability. He sat back, his legs on either side of my waist, and let his eyes examine my body.

"Beautiful," he murmured, before lunging down to capture my lips in his. His tongue probed my lips and slipped in when I parted them.

The pleasurable sensations flooding my body overrode my mind, which screamed for me to put an end to this. Just before I gave in completely to Kaiyo, I thought, maybe this is the way for me to give up Trunks, maybe I can come to love Kaiyo…


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but just bear with it a bit please? 

Chapter 11:

Goten's POV

I woke up in Trunks' arms. Wait…no. I squeezed my eyes shut, desperately clinging to the thought, but it escaped me faster than I could bear. Resignedly, I opened my eyes and sighed.

Kaiyo woke when I shifted. "Morning, Goten," he murmured in my ear, pressing his chest to my back.

I smiled. "Good morning."

Trunks' POV

I buried my head in my hands. The meetings were over for the day, but the paperwork was just beginning. After glancing at my watch, I knew I was in for another late night at work.

I pushed the button on my intercom and ordered tea. After it was brought in, I picked up my pen and began scanning the documents.

Hours later, long after the sun had set and the city lights had flashed on, I leaned back in my chair. "Finally," I mumbled.

I left my office and the Capsule Corp. main building hastily, not wanting to stay a moment longer. Warm air hit my face when I stepped outside. It was surprisingly warm this early in spring.

"Go ahead, I think I'll walk tonight," I told my limo driver.

The warm weather brought many people out from their homes. The sidewalks teemed with even more people than usual, all laughing with friends or family. I felt very overdressed in my suit and tie. Nevertheless, the fresh air cleared my head of the stresses and hassles accumulated through another long day at work.

Now that I stopped and thought…_I don't seem to be the same person I was. My days seem longer, yet I remember less. My bank account is growing, yet my happiness is dwindling. Frowns are more often, smiles rarer._ I sighed as I fished my keys from my suit pocket and unlocked the apartment door. _Ever since Goten left._

It's been over a year now. I opened the door and snapped the lights on. The clean apartment seemed cold, as if it blamed me. But for what? For losing Goten? Well, you know what, stupid apartment? You're not as friendly without him either.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I couldn't allow myself into another depression. I grabbed a frozen dinner and heated it in the microwave. While it warmed, I showered and changed into a loose pair of pants. My suit went into a heap of previously piled suits.

While I ate my dinner, the phone rang. I threw my chopsticks down and snatched it before it finished its first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Trunks."

"Oh, hi Maya."

I heard her sigh. "Trunks...I'm just calling to ask how you've been, nothing else."

My business-trained part switched on. "Of course, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. So how have you been?"

"I've been good, but I wanted to know how you've been. Except you're obviously faking with me again. It's ok, I just thought I'd call. I'll talk to you later though, ok? See you later."

I heard a click and the phone went dead. Maya. My girlfriend. Or should I say ex-girlfriend. Mom has been getting on my case about getting a girlfriend, more precisely, she wants grandchildren. She's gotten plenty of girls to call me and ask me out. Who wouldn't want to, though? Trunks Briefs, the sexy, handsome billionaire.

I have usually honored their requests for a date, as I didn't want my Mom to become too suspicious. After a few times, I'd break off my 'relationship' with them. Maya was different, though. She really was genuine. At least I thought so. It didn't seem like she wanted my money or my body; she was fun to talk to and just be around with. That is, until my Mom butt in with her demands. She pressured and bribed Maya to seduce me, which needless to say did not work. Our friendship has been tense ever since. Still, Maya knows me best…other than Goten, that is.

I hurriedly finished my cold previously-heated frozen dinner and went to bed. There was just nothing to do anymore. I lay under my sheets, staring out the open blinds. There were no stars tonight.

I pulled the sheets down slightly so they came up to my chest and crossed my arms and cradled my head in them. I guess it's a good thing there aren't any stars tonight. Goten used to always say you would know someone loved you if you watched the same star at the same time. I hate stars.

How can I like them? I don't have someone to love me. But I know who I love. Even before Goten left, I knew I was gay. Girls simply did not attract me. Not that I didn't like them, just didn't like them that way. I contemplated telling him, but after thinking out the pros and cons as my analytical mind does, I thought up more cons than pros and rejected the idea. I didn't want to scare Goten out of the apartment.

Oh Goten, where did you go? Do you know the pain I felt, and still feel, when you left so abruptly, tearing from me my one true happiness in you? I had gone to Dende the day Goten disappeared, asking then demanding him to give me the Dragonballs so I could wish you back. He had refused, stating that if you ran away, you obviously did not want to be found. He may have respected your wishes easily enough, but I can not. Not when it's YOU that's on the line.

The most puzzling aspect of your disappearance was the lack of ki. No matter how hard I tried, your unique ki signature could not be found. Why would you desert me? Had I hurt you in some way, lagged to give you the respect you deserved? Didn't you know how much I loved you…and still do?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The sun slanting through the blinds woke me. I squinted as I opened my eyes, unaccustomed to the sudden bright glare in contrast to the darkness behind my eyelids. I glanced at the clock and winced—past my usual time to wake up. I stretched and yawned lazily. I must have spent longer than I thought thinking about Goten last night. The thoughts flooded my groggy mind and I pushed them away with an effort; it would not do to start my day thinking about him, or I would never get over it.

I groaned as I got out of bed. Working so long in the office had created knots of tension in my back. I stumbled into the shower and turned the water on cold until my senses were restored from sleepiness, then twisted the knob to warm. I had an almost obsessive tendency to keep clean, which meant taking more than the normal one shower a day. Today was Saturday, meaning I didn't have to go into work. I sighed. Saturdays weren't fun.

Before, I would spend them with Goten, but now I usually ended up going to the place I detested most, my office. I finished scrubbing and shut the water off, stepping out and toweling off. The mirror had fogged up, along with my reflection. Better that way, considering the way I had thinned.

I decided to visit my private investigator to see if he had any leads on Goten's whereabouts. After throwing on a loose pair of shorts and a shirt, I drove my car to his office.

His secretary greeted me at the desk, looking up with a smile and nod. "Good morning, Trunks-san. If you'll wait just a moment, I'll tell the investigator you are here."

Normal POV

Trunks nodded absently. After a few moments, the secretary unlocked the double glass doors by pressing a button on her desk, and Trunks took the elevator beyond them to the top floor where the detective's office was located.

"Trunks-san," the detective said when Trunks entered his large office, looking up from a file of papers. "Please sit."

Trunks sat stiffly in the offered chair in front of his desk. "Any news?"

"Right to the point, as usual," the detective chuckled. "I'm afraid there has been no change, though. As I have said before, it is highly likely that Goten has left the country. He has not been sighted, and if he is still in Japan, he is living under a different name, as there are no records of him owning or renting a residence. I encourage you to contact other countries, Trunks-san, for better success."

Trunks sighed. "I had expected as much. Thank you for your time."

He left without another word, 'short and to the point' being his policy. There didn't seem to be anything else for him to do that day, so he reluctantly drove himself to Capsule Corporations.

Long after the sun had set, Trunks was still behind his desk. He swiveled his chair around to gaze out the window that ran the length and height of the wall behind him. Red and yellow city lights blended together into a blur in his bleary eyes, tired from hours of paperwork.

The lights were always the same, no matter when he looked at them. Of course, they were off in the day, but that didn't change anything. They were still the same. The same as the day Goten had left. Trunks suddenly had an urge to get away from it—something very uncharacteristic of him.

Decision made, he scanned his mind for a place to go. "Screw it," he mumbled, standing and leaving his office. "I'll pick some place random."

Trunks' POV

After stopping at home for a quick change of clothes, I jumped out my window, deciding to fly instead of my sleek yet slow sports car. I flew leisurely for almost an hour before deciding to land.

The city had been chosen at random—its lights were slightly more flashy—and I strolled the streets casually. A darker alley caught my attention. A faint light shone on the other side, and I followed it until loud rock music reached my ears.

Goten's POV

"Kaiyo," I whined playfully, "not now!"

Kaiyo laughed in delight, but withdrew his hands from where they had been on my waist, dangerously close to being in my pants. "What can I say? It's simply too hard to resist you, especially when you look like that!"

I blushed. "Kaiyo…"

"Ok, ok," he chuckled, putting his hands up as if in defeat, "but you're mine as soon as we're home." He left the dressing room, laughing softly to himself.

I sighed with a smile on my face. "I'll be late at this rate…" I muttered, glancing at my reflection. I applied a thin smear of glitter over my eyelids, providing even more enhancement of my dark eyes; they would shine under the stage light. I grabbed my mask and slipped it carefully on before making my way backstage.

A quick glance between the stage curtains proved my suspicion that Kaiyo was seated in his usual place, far in the back where it was dark and almost impossible to spot him unless you knew what you were looking for. He was always there, at every one of my performances. It provided encouragement to know there was a familiar face in the hentai crowd.

The dancer before me walked past, panting slightly. He gave me a reassuring smile, bending close and whispering, "They're wild tonight."

"Great," I responded sarcastically. The audience had become increasingly hard to hold off the stage, when members of the front row continually leaned onto the stage to grope performers. Oh well, it meant better tips.

I took my place by the pole when the lights blacked out. They almost blinded me coming back on, but I forced my eyes to remain open, so as not to ruin their effect by blinking.

The music crept in and I started moving, using a new routine Kaiyo had come up with. I arched my back, letting the tight leather shirt ride up on my flat stomach, then walked with frustrating slowness to the front of the stage before suddenly sinking to my knees, legs splayed wide open. Hands swarmed over my body, most settling on my crotch.

I smiled before leaning back and gently retracting myself from the touches. Groans of need followed.

A few minutes later, I had discarded my shirt and pants. The audience was positively enraptured by now, roaring for more. I shot them my sexiest smirk before reaching down to the last article of clothing: my lace thong.

The catcalls grew in volume as my thumbs hooked in the sides of the thong. I slowly lowered it while walking back to the pole, wrapping my legs around it and thrusting my hips suggestively.

Just before the music ended, I tore off the thong and threw my head back, gazing with fiery passion into the crowd…and right into ice blue eyes.

The lights shut out, and I collapsed onto the stage. Those eyes…

"Goten," someone hissed, and I regained my senses enough to stumble offstage for the next performer.

I ran to the dressing room, grabbed my trench coat, and fled.

Reviews anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

Trunks' POV

My body froze. My mind screamed for it to move, to chase after Goten, to do something, but it refused. Someone bumped into me from behind, jolting me forward and breaking the paralyzing spell.

"Goten," I whispered, immediately leaping from the table and shoving my way through the crowd and out the door. I didn't know where Goten was. He could easily still be backstage, but I knew he saw me, and I also knew he would run.

I sprinted down the alley, circling the club and checking all the alleys. When Goten took the stage, I wasn't sure if it was him. I knew that body, knew it from childhood when we had bathed together, and knew it in adolescence when we sparred, and knew it in adulthood, when I wished it was mine. When our eyes met, I knew without a doubt.

After ten minutes of searching fruitlessly, I stopped and leaned against a wall. Gathering my frantic thoughts, I forced myself to concentrate on finding Goten's ki. Only the weak ki's of the city's citizens assaulted my senses. With the collar on, Goten's ki would be greatly reduced…but it would still be slightly higher than a ordinary human's. I strained to locate it, and jumped when I received a small spark.

It was fading quickly and I immediately ran for it. Goten must have been on foot because as I ran, I approached the ki signal quickly. With his lowered ki, Goten's speed was pitifully slow and my Saiyan strength carried me to the street he was on.

I turned a dark corner to see his black silhouette rushing down an alley. His cloak billowed around his ankles, making it seem as if he were floating. He was completely oblivious to my presence, and I crept after him, levitating slightly off the ground so as not to make any noise.

Normal POV

A few feet from Goten, Trunks heard a small sob. He listened closely and realized Goten was crying.

"You idiot," Goten muttered to himself as he walked, head bowed with tears streaming down his face. "How could you have let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

Goten whirled around, catching sight of lavender hair before he was tackled to the ground. He struggled, but he was quickly flipped onto his back with his hands restrained over his head.

"Goten, why?" He knew even before he opened his eyes that he would see ice blue. Those piercing eyes glared down at him, smoldering with a mix of emotions: rage, hurt, and forgiveness. When Goten only continued to gape, Trunks shook him slightly. "Answer me!"

"I-I…why what?" Goten finally stammered.

"Why did you leave me?" Trunks repeated, almost in a scream, his voice cracking. "How could you leave me?"

Goten felt the tears welling in his eyes again, but he forcefully willed them away. "I had to," he whispered. "I couldn't hurt you…"

"Hurt me, Goten?! THIS is what hurt me!"

"Please, Trunks! Let go, you're hurting me!" Goten cried when Trunks' powerful hands tightened painfully around his wrists. "Just leave me alone! I can't do this to you, I can't!" He struggled wildly, pulling with his arms and kicking with his legs.

Trunks blinked, then did the first thing that came to mind; he pulled Goten into his arms. Goten stiffened, his sobs caught in his throat, then seemed to melt into Trunks' embrace, crying openly.

"Shh," Trunks whispered into Goten's hair, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Goten's back. "It's ok now, I'm here…"

Goten only cried harder. Trunks kept up his comforting words and was eventually rewarded with a slowing in Goten's tears. Eventually, they stopped completely and Goten sniffled occasionally into Trunks' shirt. "Feel better, Chibi?"

"Chibi…" Goten said, pushing away from Trunks and sitting up, "I haven't heard that in a while."

In the dim light, Trunks thought he saw a smile flicker across Goten's lips. Before he could say anything, the sky lit with electricity and cracked once before pouring rain. Goten squeaked and jumped, hugging his trench coat around himself.

"Crap," Trunks muttered. "Come on, Chibi," he said, standing and offering Goten a hand, "we have to get out of this rain."

Goten eyed the hand, looking torn. He could refuse and return to his new life as a stripper, saving Trunks from him…or he could obey his heart, thundering at him louder than the storm to accept.

He closed his eyes. Water ran down his arm and dripped from his fingertips as he raised his hand, feeling Trunks' warm, familiar hand close around his.

Trunks pulled Goten into his arms and hustled them to the street, where he hailed a taxi and directed them to a hotel. He threw a wad of bills at the driver, telling him to keep the change, even though he had paid him almost five times more than he should have.

The receptionist at the hotel recognized Trunks immediately. After all, this was a top notch hotel and the staff was trained to know top spenders. Trunks was definitely of that category. "A suite, sir?"

At Trunks' nod, she grabbed a key, led them into an elevator, and showed them to their door. She unlocked it and handed Trunks the key, bowing and saying, "Enjoy your stay, sir."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Trunks tossed the key onto a nearby table and led Goten into the bathroom. The dark haired boy was shivering from the cold and rain. Trunks grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it tightly around his friend, wrapping his arms around the trembling form for added warmth.

Goten's shivers ceased quickly, his body rapidly warming and drying with Trunks' steady ki pouring into him. "Feel better?"

Goten nodded. "Mmm, yes."

"Come on." Goten squeaked when Trunks lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. "Go ahead and change, there are probably clothes in the closet. These hotels always provide some sort of nightwear."

When Goten took a step forward, Trunks closed the bedroom door and retreated to the living room. He ordered room service then leaned against the back of the couch. "Chibi…"

As if he had heard, Goten arrived at that moment, clad in a silk set of light blue pajamas. He paused at the entrance to the living room, peering at Trunks shyly.

"Looks good on you," Trunks commented, making Goten blush.

"Oh shut up," Goten snapped back playfully, plopping down by Trunks.

The doorbell rang at that moment and Trunks went to open it. He returned with a cart of food, which he placed by the couch.

"What is this?" Goten asked, looking at the silver covered dishes curiously.

"Food, of course. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Trunks watched as Goten's eyes lit up when he uncovered the dishes. It was obvious Goten had not eaten decent food in awhile, most likely living off junk food. Trunks piled Goten's plate with his favorites, then loaded his own. They ate in silence, enjoying the meal and thinking about the other.

Finally, when the dishes were set aside and the two leaned back comfortably on the couch, Trunks said Goten's name. Goten looked at him expectantly. "Tell me what happened," Trunks said quietly, looking in Goten's dark eyes.

Staring into those familiar eyes, Goten felt his resolve melt away. He could never refuse Trunks anything. He sighed, took a deep breath, and began.


	14. Chapter 14

I would just like to start off with one BIG apology!!! SORRRYYY!! I had this chapter written months ago, but for some reason, I wasn't satisfied with it at all and didn't post it. I had hoped to come back to it after a week or so and improve it, but … it's been a bit longer than a week, huh? After checking my email today, I realized there were people still following this story, and after one reviewer sent me a message asking about ILYF, I rediscovered that I wanted to finish. So thanks to all my reviewers, who have helped me get through this piece of work! You guys are awesome! (Your replies will be at the end of this chapter)

Chapter 14:

"It started a while ago, when we were in middle school," Goten said slowly, uncertainly. "I wasn't sure what it was at first, but then I realized that I … well, I kind of liked you," he blurted, reddening.

"It's o—" Trunks began, before Goten raised a hand, effectively silencing him.

"Just let me tell it," he said softly, eyes not meeting Trunks' but determined nonetheless. "Then in high school, when those same feelings stayed, I became convinced that I was hopelessly in love, stupid as it sounds. I just…you were so secure, so smart, and so _good looking_, that I couldn't stop myself from feeling the way I did."

Trunks smiled. The compliments were typical, but these were special because they came from his treasured best friend.

"But, I couldn't ever tell you my feelings. Remember that kid in high school, Ronnie? Yeah…well he was gay. And look at what happened to him…" Goten shuddered. "But not only him. When he proposed who he liked, that guy ended up being rejected too! It's not like he did anything, but just because Ronnie declared that he liked him, that guy was labeled as gay. So…I couldn't let you know. I wanted to, but what if the media, who is constantly reporting on your private life, got a hold of that information? What would happen to your reputation then? And what about your parents? Bulma's worked so hard to make Capsule Corp. successful, and I don't want some silly emotions of mine to ruin all her hard work. And what made it worse? I actually hoped that maybe you reciprocated my feelings, and at one point, I was so sure that it frightened me. I loved you so much, and I thought maybe I had a chance. And that's when I left."

A heavy silence fell over the pair as Goten's words trailed off. He fidgeted with the soft fabric of the hotel pajamas, nervously waiting for Trunks' reaction. Now it was out, and there was nothing more he could do. Let the pieces fall where they may.

Then suddenly Trunks materialized in front of Goten, crouched on his knees so he was right in front of Goten's nose. "Trunks!" Goten yelped, instinctively jumping back.

Trunks grabbed Goten's hands before he could retreat, encasing both of them with his own. He noticed absentmindedly that Goten's hands were now softened, probably from the stripping, while his bore calluses from training. "Don't you ever think that again, Son Goten," he said fiercely, eyes crackling with energy to prove his sincerity. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of me. And Ronnie? That was high school, Goten! We were immature back then. The real world, as difficult as it can be, at least is changing. Most people can accept homosexuality. But all that aside, most importantly is that we're both being hurt. I know you still love me, Goten. It's obvious in the way your eyes follow my every little movement. It's obvious in the little things you do, like the way you smile secretively when you think I'm not looking or the way you constantly reach up to pat down your hair. And it's obvious that I'm in love with you too."

Goten's eyes shot up, wide with surprise. "A-are you sure? That this is what you want?" he asked, voice quavering slightly.

Trunks laughed, the sound easing away what remained of Goten's worries. "Definitely." To prove his point, he leaned in and boldly planted a kiss on Goten's warm lips.

Hesitant at first, Goten quickly responded, moving his lips in rhythm with Trunks'. Lips quirking up slightly in a smirk, he decided to show Trunks what he had learned these past few months. Wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck and pulling him close, Goten parted his lips and sucked Trunks' tongue into his mouth, moaning at the feelings.

After a few moments of that, Trunks broke away with a gasp. His logical mind started to kick back into gear, and he chuckled. "I always thought I'd be the one to overwhelm you on our first real kiss, but I guess I was wrong."

Goten smirked again, glad that Trunks enjoyed it. He wasn't sure if he was being too forward. Trunks leaned in, removing all doubts as to that matter when he thoroughly claimed Goten's lips in a heated battle of tongues. Goten fought for dominance half-heartedly, eventually letting Trunks take the lead.

Yeah, everything was alright.

Late that night, the boys finally decided to turn in. They still had much more to catch up on, but at that moment, both were too bleary eyed to remember past two minutes ago.

"You can have the bed," Trunks mumbled, falling into a heap on the couch.

Goten murmured a reply, which sounded like an argument, but gave in without any more persuasion. He only pulled the blankets halfway over himself before falling asleep.

With the lights off and Goten asleep, Trunks was suddenly more awake. He shook his head, confused at the sudden difference in clarity, and shifted to try to get to sleep.

After ten minutes of fruitless tossing, Trunks sighed and stood, padding his way quietly to the bedroom, where Goten snored softly. He hesitated slightly at the edge of the bed before sliding under the covers with Goten, pulling the blankets over them both. Immediately, Goten subconsciously shuffled closer to Trunks, curling himself with arms and legs around Trunks. Trunks only smiled and wrapped his arms around his sleeping chibi.

"I love you," he whispered into Goten's ear.

Just as Trunks was on the brink of unconsciousness, he heard an almost inaudible reply. "Forever…"

Owari

And…it's over! Please leave reviews, even though I've been such an irresponsible author! I'm thinking about starting a new fiction, but in a different fandom. Anyone have recommendations? I hope you enjoyed this fiction, and one more shout of thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Nana16 – thanks! Your review is very much appreciated!

HANNIBAL LECTER7878781 – well…not soon…but thanks for reviewing!

Rika'sGrayWolf – You are incredibly awesome, just to let you know. Thanks for staying with this story, and reviewing on almost every chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

SpringCherryBlossom – I hope this chapter clears up some of that confusion. :) Thanks for reviewing!

JarellsNumba1 – thanks! Please keep reading!

Nia-sama – Thanks for reading! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Kaeriuchi-kun and Ri-Rae – Thanks for your reviews! You guys really helped snap me out of my writer's block!

To all my readers and reviewers: Thanks so much! This couldn't have happened without you guys!


End file.
